


God is Bigger

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ukraine & kid!Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has nightmares. Big sister Yekatrina is here to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is Bigger

He was all alone. And then there was this little furry rodent that scurried up close to him. A small smile lit up his pale little face. “Hello there little hamster.” he said. The hamster looked up at him and then ran away as fast as its tiny little paws could bring it. Ivan’s eyes watered. Nobody liked him. Not even a little tiny hamster. It was not his fault! He just wanted a friend. 

~ ~ ~

Ivan jolted awake with a cry. Why did his last year keep haunting his dreams? He dried his eyes uselessly. Suddenly he heard a thud and he tried not to get scared. Monsters weren't real.... right? He bit his lip and looked around. Suddenly his door whipped open. And he most certainly did not hide underneath his blankets. He was bigger than monsters. They could not hurt him. They were afraid of his magic metal pipe. That's what his big sister told him. She said that's why she gave it to him, though he thought it might be to protect him from those bullies at school. 

Before he could think anything else, the blankets were being pulled off him. It was only big sister Yekatrina. "Ivan?" she asked.

 

"Big Sister!" he said, holding up his little hands. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked gently, sitting down next to him. 

Ivan nodded and she hugged him. She gave warm hugs, but her chest kind of crushed his ribs just a little bit. 

"Can I sing you a song?"

Ivan shrugged and laid back down to prepare to fall back asleep. 

"You were lying in your bed. You were feeling kind of sleepy. But you couldn't close your eyes because your room was getting creepy. Were those eyeballs in the closet?" Ivan's eyes whipped towards his closet. "Was that Godzilla in the hall?" Ivan's little hand stretched for his magic metal pipe. No monster would hurt Big Sister or him.   
"There was something big and hairy casting shadows on the wall. And now your heart is beating like a drum and your skin is getting clammy. There is a hundred little monsters jumping right into your jammies." Yekatrina sang.

"That is not helping at all!" Ivan cried. 

"What are you going to do?" Yekatrina asked.

"I'm going to hit them with pipe." Ivan said with a tiny tremble.

"No! you don't need to do anything!" Yekatrina admonished.

"What?" Ivan cried. "Why-y?"

"Because the Big Man will protect you." she promised.

"Big Man?" Ivan asked in confusion.

Yekatrina patted his head. "Yep, sleep well Little Brother." and she left.

That did not help at all! Ivan hid under the covers the whole night with his metal pipe and he might have smashed his lamp when Natalia got up to use the bathroom. In his defense, she was scary....


End file.
